


Memory

by lentera_jy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentera_jy/pseuds/lentera_jy
Summary: [ONESHOT] Jaehyun is a sculpture carver. He has a lover, namely Taeyong. Jaehyun feels he still has Taeyong until one day, a friend tried to take him to the place where he should have been since ten years ago. [JAEYONG COUPLE]
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This oneshot is a remake from my jaeyong's AU on twitter (in Bahasa) with the same title. I just changed it a little bit. I'm sorry if i make mistakes about the grammar or anything else because english is not my native language. I just trying to write in english and still learning. You can also find me on twitter/wattpad: lentera_jy  
> Then, hope you guys like and enjoy my story! Don't forget to leave a feedback, okay? Hehe. Happy reading!

Geneva, 1990

I stared into his blue eyes of the sea. I have made it as beautiful as possible with this. His face, is more and more elegant like an angel of heaven. I always feel grateful because I can have him.

I could see that he was blushing because of my gaze. I smiled faintly. Slowly, I brought my face closer to his face. I gave a kiss on his cheek then he blushed.

"You are so beautiful, baby. Keep being beautiful for me. I'll be happy to do your makeup."

.

Dinner arrived. As usual. I prepared our foods and dinner decorations. We sat facing each other as usual.

"Enjoy your meal, baby."

I spooned bacon into my mouth and began to enjoy my food. I glanced at him who also had not touched his food. I smiled faintly.

"You may touch it if you already feel hungry, baby."

He is not hungry yet.

.

Geneva, 1995

I began to crawl up to the bed. Ready to sleep. However, he still stood beside the bed. So, I led him to help lie down beside me.

"Time to sleep, honey."

After that, we faced with a sideways position. I smiled softly when his face was illuminated by the moonlight from the gap in the window. I stretched out my hand to caress her cheek tenderly.

"You're so soft. I never get bored when I'm stroking your cheeks." I said. He only smiled faintly with cheeks slowly starting to redden.

"Do you want me to do your makeup tomorrow?" I asked. He seemed to think then nodded slowly.

"Sure."

I smiled satisfied to hear that. "Okay. Now, it's time to sleep." I whispered. I brought my lips closer to his forehead and then gave him a kiss there.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

.

My eyes began to trace every inch of his face. I looked at him carefully.

"Do you want your skin to look smoother?" He nodded funny, "of course. Please make it."

I smile. I stretched my hand toward his cheek which was slightly contaminated by the dust. Then I took my equipment and started to apply it. So that he'll become smoother and more charming.

He only closed his eyes. Enjoy every movement of my hand on his face. I carefully groomed it so that it doesn't feel pain.

Done.

I smiled with satisfaction seeing my work. He also opened his eyes again. Then I took a mirror and showed his reflection. He smiled with satisfaction then looked at me warmly.

"Thank you so much, baby."

"With my pleasure. It's my duty to make you more beautiful."

.

I started stripping one by one of his clothes.

"Bath time."

I also led him to the bathtub. I have put some scented candles on the edge of the tub, as well as a sprinkling of red rose petals in it. A romance nuances that we really like.

I also put his body inside then drown him until limited to the chest. Sitting beautiful like a crown prince. I started to insert my legs inside and then sat facing him.

"Did you enjoy this moment?"

"Of course! I really enjoy being with you like this."

I smiled satisfied to hear that. I began to approach him, scrape the distance then finally landed my lips on his cheek.

Two kisses on each cheek.

"I love you, Taeyong."

"So do I."

.

Geneva, 2000

I was a little surprised when I opened the mailbox and found that there was an envelope in it. Finally I received the letter after the last three months ago. I immediately took it and brought it to the living room.

I opened the letter and began to read it.

.

Hi, Jaehyun.

Were you surprised? It's been a long time since we met. Five years is not a short time, right? I miss you, bro. How are you? Are you okay? I want to visit you after the sculpture exhibition because I was in Geneva since one week ago. Your house is still there, right? I'll be there at seven in the evening. Wait for me?

Regards,  
Hendery

.

07:00 PM

BRAK!

I had guessed this. Damn Hendery. Now, I'm hiding in the cellar to anticipate his action. From the beginning after that incident, he was trying to drag me to the place that I was not supposed to live. Therefore, I really don't like when I knew who sent the letter.

"JAEHYUN? WHERE ARE YOU??"

Damn!

I tried to cover my mouth and Taeyong. I looked at him deeply. "Don't be noisy, okay? He can come here later." I whispered. He just nodded slowly.

I smiled then hugged him from behind. Slowly, I took my chisel knife that was on the table near the door. It's sharp because I've hone it this afternoon.

.

"OH JAEHYUN??? WHERE ARE YOU??? I AM COMING WITH A FRIEND."

I bit my lower lip restlessly. Hendery's scream made me angry and scared at the same time. I glanced at Taeyong who was having a nervous expression. I also change the position to hug him from the front. He leaned his head against my chest. So I gently stroked his back to calming him down.

"JAEHYUN??? COME OUT OR I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOUR MASTERPIECE?!"

Damn it!

No. I will not come out. I began to tighten my arms to Taeyong who seemed increasingly nervous. He was last like this five years ago and I managed to escape at that time. And now he is back again. Can't he just let me live in peace?!

BRAK!

"OOPS! I'VE JUST KICK YOUR ATHENA'S!"

Huh?

BRAK!

"OOPS! I'VE JUST HIT YOUR LADY DIANA'S!"

Motherfucker.

"OOPS! I'VE JUST DESTROY YOUR EINSTEIN'S!"

BRAK!

I slammed the door and ran towards the top where my masterpieces placedㅡon the ground floor.

"STILL NOT COME OUT? GOOD, LET ME DESTROY YOUR ARISTOTELES'S!"

BRAK!

TAK!

"AARRGGHHH!!!"

.

"REMOVE IT, ASSHOLE! WHY DID YOU STAB ME?!"

Jaehyun blindly. Now, he was on top of Hendery then he strangled the man's neck strongly. Hendery's breath caught. Then, Jaehyun looked at him sharply.

"You have to die."

"J-Jaehyun...please noㅡ"

Hendery screamed loudly when Jaehyun pulled out his chisel knife. Fresh blood then competed to flood his shoulders. After that, Jaehyun aimed his knife at Hendery's throat.

"YOU HAVE TO Dㅡ"

GRAB!

"AARRGGHHH! TAKE ME OFF, ASSHOLE!"

Suddenly, a friend who came with Hendery held Jaehyun's wrist firmly. Then Jaehyun looked at him full of anger.

He quickly got up and kicked the man's stomach strongly until he bounced far enough. He also took advantage of the opportunity to kick Hendery's face and then approached Taeyong who had been standing scared in the corner of the room. Arriving, he embraced Taeyong's hips possessively.

"Calm down, baby. You will be safe with me." He said softly. Taeyong looked at him doubtfully but finally he nodded.

Hendery slowly sat down while holding his right shoulder which was still producing blood. He looked at his friend who was now standing.

"Quick anesthesia him then handcuff him." He whispered without a sound. The man nodded and then slowly began to step towards Jaehyun.

"Mr. Jung? Put down the knife and come with me, okay?"

.

White.

The first sight I saw when I opened my eyes. I also felt my arms and legs like being restrained. How surprised I was when I realized that my legs and arms were chained. So I tried to rebel with all my might.

"WHERE AM I? PLEASE TAKE ME OFF! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS PLACE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!"

I keep to rebel and shouted hoping that reinforcements would come. However, I seemed to be exiled here. That hope seems like never came. I began to cry miserably when I remembered his figure.

"TAEYONG?! WHERE IS TAEYONG?! PLEASE! I WANT TO MEET HIM! TAEYONG TAEYONG TAEYONG!"

I cried even harder and harder. I'm really frustrated right now. I was very worried about him.

"MY LOVE??? TAEYONG??? WHERE ARE YOU?! I HAVE NOT PREPARED THE FOOD FOR OUR DINNER! YOU DEFINITELY HAVE BEEN HUNGRY, RIGHT? PLEASE TAKE ME OFF SO THAT WE CAN EAT OUR DINNER PEACEFULLY!"

I took a slow breath then threw it away. I looked down sadly then laughed tasteless.

"Even I haven't done your makeup today, baby."

.

Hendery looked at him concerned. From behind the gap in this window, he could see Jaehyun who was trying to escape while keep going to scream and cry. And then he looked at the man next to him.

"Is it okay to letting him like that?"

The man looked at Hendery then nodded. "It's okay. He just needs adaptation because he is a new patient."

Hendery looked at him seriously. "Then...what about Taeyong?"

The manㅡDoctor Surpen, turned his gaze to look at Taeyong who was on his right side. He was standing in silence while keeping look at Jaehyun straightly. Then he looked back at Hendery.

"Taeyong...just needs to be destroyed to make him sane again. Are you ready to help me, Hendery?"

ㅡENDㅡ


End file.
